


Through the Flames

by dangerz0ne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerz0ne/pseuds/dangerz0ne
Summary: Kara feels sad after Mon El leaves and remembers moments between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *= a memory. ****= a dream. This will have one other chapter.

He was gone. Gone. Out of my sight and missing. Those eyes, I would never see again. His hands, I would never hold. That smile, I would never set my eyes upon. His voice I would never hear. His heart, I would never feel beating.

 

Everything vanished right before me. Everything. My everything.

 

Gone. 

 

He had been relinquished. 

 

But what other choice did I have? 

 

My irreparable actions couldn't have been helped. 

 

If only there had been another way. If only my everything could have stuck to me like a magnet. 

 

But no. 

 

Like glass cutting into my heart, like a acrid poison swallowed; that is how the goodbye felt. But there was no other choice but goodbye.

 

Goodbye was the only way. 

 

So here I am, stuck. Completely stuck, my mind running rampant with thoughts of him. Him. The best thing that has ever happened to me. 

 

So here I am, missing him. Missing him like I've never missed anyone before.

 

Oh, the pain cuts deep. 

 

But pain was the only way.

 

How I think of him at night, how my souls yearns for him, begs for him. How I miss him. 

 

Winn and Lyra, Maggie and Alex, J’onn and Meghan, they were the lucky ones. They have the best thing that has ever happened to them right next to them, holding them close. But me? I am not the lucky one. 

 

I was the one that had to make such a painful choice. That makes me extremely unlucky.

 

\--------

 

Raging scarlet and bright red, searing flames rose up into the ether, causing my eyes to burn. Trying to push thoughts of Mon El out of my mind, I blew my icy breath onto the flames, burning most of the fire out. Sounds of crying were emitted through the air and I found myself speeding through the air and into a window. Flames encompassed a cradle, where a baby lay and I sent my icy breath towards it, scooping up the baby in my arms. I sped out the window, feeling the fire in my lungs. I could hardly breathe, but the baby was safe and that was all that mattered. 

 

The people below cheered ceremoniously and happiness lit up their faces. The expression could not be returned. I had been rendered unhappy and that could not be helped. I flew down to the ground, thoughts of Mon El in the recesses of my mind. I felt my lungs closing up, I felt smoke infiltrate my system and when I handed the baby to his mother, that was the last thing I saw.

\-----

Mon El stared at me longingly, with his beautiful, gleaming eyes. "Kara." He said softly. 

 

It's time to wake up."

 

My eyes slowly opened and he evaporated. I could finally breath again. There was an oxygen mask around my mouth. Alex rushed over to my side.

 

"Oh, thank god, you're okay."

 

I feigned a smile.

 

She wrapped her arms around me, embracing me.

"I am glad that you are okay." I heard Winn say. I turned around and he was sitting next to me. His face was pallid and he had a concerned expression. I hadn't even noticed him. James was staring at me with concern and J’onn smiled at me.

 

But I wasn't okay.

 

"Be careful next time. You inhaled way to much smoke." J’onn berated me, like a parent would.

 

Alex lifted the mask off of me and I exhaled. It was quite a relief to have the smoke removed from my lungs. 

 

“Good job today.” Alex said, complementing me.

 

Lets get you home.” 

 

After arriving at my apartment, Alex inferred that is would be best if I didn’t go out and save any lives. That was probably a good idea, warranted that I couldn’t even concentrate properly either. I was too fixated on Mon El. 

“Are you going to be okay alone? I have having lunch with Maggie.”

 

Jealousy filtered through my veins causing me not to want to speak.

 

“I’ll be fine.” I said, lying.

 

She soon exited the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

 

*Light shone through the window and I smelled a wonderful aroma. I was quick to sit up in bed, wondering what the smell was. Mon El walked into the room, carrying a tray. The realization hit that he had made me breakfast.

 

“Did you make me breakfast?” I asked.

“I did.” He said, grinning. I always loved it when he smiled. His smile was mesmerizing, almost hypnotizing. Mon El placed the tray in front of me, gingerly planting a kiss on my cheek. I smiled, looking down at the tray. It was quite a fancy meal. He had made Pancakes with crystallized fruits on top and a sugary maroon sauce had been drizzled on. He had also placed an assortment of berries in bowl. My heart became swollen inside of my chest. It was not incumbent on him to make me breakfast, but he did so anyway. 

 

“Thank you.” I said. 

 

He gave a nod of his head and walked over to my side of the bed. He crawled onto the mattress and slipped beneath the covers, putting his arm around my back.

 

I took a bite out of the pancake and found that they were delicious. They were the perfect indulgence. 

 

“Mmmmm…this is delicious.” 

 

He smiled. Mon El has become quite the expertise with cooking as of lately. Two month sago he was only a novice and the food he made was not at all palatable, but he was much better with his skills now.

 

Wiping the dense sauce from my mouth with a napkin, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pushed further into the kiss. We both smiled pulled away, smiling at each other. I returned to eating my delectable pancakes and he snatched a piece of the food off my plate. “Hey!” I said. 

 

He grinned, chewing the pancake. I dipped my finger in the sauce and smeared it on his face. “Hey!” He said, repeating me. 

 

He mimicked my action and now, I had the sugary sauce on my cheek. I laughed. His skin seemed to glow as he laughed too and man, did he look beautiful. 

 

As I watched him laugh, I felt as if I was in a trance. There was just something about him, something that evoked such amazing feelings. Gosh, he was mesmerizing. The love I felt for him could never surpass anything else. This was our Arcadia*, sitting here, enjoying each other's company. I sincerely hoped this feeling wasn't transient. 

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

"You." I said honestly. 

 

"Oh, really? What about me?" He said with a smile. 

 

"Just about how amazing you are." 

 

He kissed me on the cheek as I said this. I loved it when he kissed me. For some people love is intricate, but our love is anything but.

"You're so cute." He said, squeezing my cheeks.

 

I smiled. 

 

We sat in silence, not talking, just being with each other. I switched my position from laying on his lap to sitting up. 

 

It was nice not to be fighting crime and attacking aliens, it was nice to be relaxing with him. I kissed him on the cheek, putting my hand around the side of his face. 

 

“Good job, fighting those robbers, the other day, by the way. ”

 

“Thank you.”

 

It was nice getting to punch those losers in the face.” I said as I took another bite out of my pancake.

 

“I bet.”

 

“Cat Grant will have a field day about this one.”

 

“About you attacking the robbers?”

 

I nodded. 

 

“She’s like, my biggest fan.” I said, smiling.

 

As I ate my pancakes, Mon El turned on the television. Sure, enough, there were videos of me fighting the robbers. 

 

“Supergirl saved the day, once again.” The anchorman said, happily.

 

“That’s my girl.” He said. 

 

I grinned. 

 

“Late yesterday evening, a gang of robbers ran off with a wad of money, but luckily, our favorite superhero was there to hinder evil.” The anchorman said.

 

She won from the beginning. Those robbers were not able to put up with the punches she thew and soon, they were on the ground.” 

 

Mon El stared at me. “I am proud of you.” *

 

“Thank you.” I said. As I looked at him and stared down at what he had made for me, out of love, I felt proud too; proud to call him my boyfriend.

 

The memory was forever embedded in my mind. That was one of our fondest moments together. I turned on the television and pictures of a grotesque alien were on screen. 

 

“This just in. An alien is terrorizing the people of the city today…

I ripped open my shirt and immediately flew out the window, disregarding Alex’s instructions. I had to be hasty. I flew as fast as possible and soon arrived at the park, where the alien was.

 

A throng of people were scattered about, scared out of their minds. The alien was grotesque and had scales on him. However, I had no time survey his features. He clambered towards me and I immediately used my laser vision, the beams of lights shooting at him. It stumbled, but that was all. As he approached me again, again, I used my laser vision. The blinding light, only caused him to attack further. He gravitated towards me and I was quick to act.

 

I saw a huge rod, probably being utilized for construction work. I picked it up with all my might and hurled it at him. When it hit him, he stumbled to the ground, but managed to get back up again. Enraged, he threw the rod to the side. As he came closer to me, shots from Alex diverted his attention. When he turned around, I hastily flew past him, him noticing me. I was able to pick up the rod and fly backwards. Running, he came to me and I thrust the rod through his leg. He let out a cry of agony and fell back, swiping at me. 

With his hand, he snatched me up and threw me onto the ground. I felt my back nearly break and pain riveted through my body. More shots were fired at him, but they were useless. The rounds of ammunition only stunned him. I mustered up enough strength to slowly get up. In pain, I stood up and flew towards him, punching him in the gut. He grasped me with his strong hand and lifted me up into the air. His grip on me was tight. So tight. I tried to get out, but my attempt was futile. My eyes bore down on him and shot lasers straight into his eyes. He thrashed about and gnashed his teeth. I was released, but he continued to swipe at at me. Fortunately, he kept missing me. I removed the huge rod from his leg and struck him with it several times. He roared. Alex threw a huge rock at him and again, he cried out in sheer pain. He stared at me, his eyes glowing red. I felt myself grow weak, my consciousness fading and almost collapsed, but I did not. I averted my eyes, feeling his presence become stronger and more tangible. I still felt weak, but used the little strength I had in me to fly around to his back and grab the rod. I raised my arm and stabbed him in the back. He tumbled forward, crying out. 

 

He turned his head and his eyes became red again. I felt as if the oxygen was being taken out of me. Unable to breathe, I flew away, my strength fading fast. He stood up and I tried as hard as I possibly could to lift up a boulder and was thankfully able to do so. The alien fell back down again and I thew the boulder at him. It hit him in the gut and he fell onto his his knees. He was completely incapacitated. Alex came running to my side, firing at the alien.

I fell back onto the ground, in pain and weak. Alex stared at me with concern and a familiar martian hovered in the air. It was J’onn. Soon, he flew down and was beside me.

“You go home with your sister. I will take care of the alien.”

I slowly sat up, cringing and feeling faint. She whisked me away to the van and scolded me, “I thought I told you not to go out.” 

 

“I couldn’t just let an alien wreak havoc in town!” 

She nodded.  
—————————————

Alex led me into my apartment, my back in pain. She instructed me to lay down as she fetched an icepack from the fridge. I lay down in a woeful, tumultuous state. I missed him so much.

“You’ll feel better soon.” She said, comforting me. Ow. It hurts.

She hurriedly made her way over to me and placed the icepack behind my aching back.

“I am not leaving.” 

She was adamant about staying with me, so she knew I wouldn’t leave. How could I leave though? I couldn’t even move. 

 

*Mon El’s hand grazed mine as he grabbed some popcorn from the bowl. We were watching an Alfred Hitchcock movie. It was his choice and a perfect one at that. Everything was quiet, except for the chatter on screen. The black and white pixels on the screen served as the only light in the room. Feelings of immense happiness and warmth filled me inside as we sat close to one another. All of the fractures in my soul had been fixed and my heart beat happily inside my chest. His hand held onto mine, butterflies flying around in my system. 

“Are you enjoying the movie?” 

 

I wanted to tell him yes, I do like the movie, but I like you far more.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

He paused the movie.

“Awww, we were just getting to the good part-

His lips stopped me from talking as they pressed against mine. I pulled my hand away from his and put it on the side of his cheek, feeling his skin upon mine. I craned my neck, pushing further into the kiss. I could kiss him forever. We both pulled away and he played the movie again.

 

I let my head rest on his lap and his hand rested on the top of my head. Everything was as it should have been. Everything was perfect. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, caressing my chin. We continued to watch the movie, in peace.

 

It felt good to be so close to Mon El. I love him so much. I felt his hands stroke my chin, my heart beating fast. 

 

“This is my favorite part.” I said, watching the scene intently. It’s the scene where a bunch of birds fly out and attack a women.

 

He nodded and raised his eyebrows as the swarm of birds attacked the woman. She let out a horrifying scream. I smiled. I really love this part.

 

“I would not want to be that woman.”

 

“Neither would I.”

 

When the scene was over, we sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the movie. We didn’t say anything at all, we just watched. His facial expressions told me everything he needed to say. No words were needed. He really liked the movie. I could tell. 

 

I reached into the popcorn bowl and grabbed some popcorn. The hands that weren’t entwined grazed each others skin again I felt tiny little sparks fly. 

 

After the movie, we laid in bed with each other. We stared into each other’s eyes, longingly. Its not often I feel this way about someone. I feel so lucky. 

 

“You know, I did like the movie, but I like you more.” He said.

 

I smiled. “Yeah, I like you more too.” *

 

The memory we shared flooded my mind and a feeling of such palpable pain numbed me. Tears welled in my eyes, but I tried to suppress them. It didn’t work.

 

“What’s wrong?” She said.

 

I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. 

 

“It’s Mon El, again, isn’t it?” 

 

I nodded. 

“I miss him so much.” I said with my lips trembling. She put her arm around me, but it didn’t help. I wanted his arms to be around me. I wanted to feel his hands linger on my skin. I wanted this hurt to dissipate. But it wouldn’t. Not until he wasn’t a figment of my imagination. 

 

“I know you do.” 

 

We sat there in silence for awhile. I didn’t want to talk, I just wanted to cry. So I did. I cried and cried until the couch was stained with my tears. Alex stayed with me the entire time, but she eventually she had to go. Soon, I went to bed with thoughts of him in my mind.

————————-

*** We laid in a meadow, with the sun shining down upon us. Laying here with him caused me to be filled with unadulterated happiness. We held hands and stared into each other’s eyes. A peaceful silence surrounded us. It was a serene moment between the two of us, a moment filled with perfection.

 

“You’re beautiful.” 

 

I blushed. “Thank you.”

 

We laid there until the neon colors of dawn faded and a multitude of stars shone in the sky. The luminous moon was high up in the sky and the fireflies flittered around us. 

 

He took hold of my hand and used my finger to point up to the night sky. “That is the Great Bear.” Mon El, said, pinpointing a constellation. 

 

“Close to the big dipper, right?” I asked.

He nodded.

 

“Your thumb will always be the same size as the moon.” He joked, putting his thumb in front of the moon. It did look that way.

 

I laughed.

 

“Years ago, you would be able to see Daxum from here.”

 

I frowned. 

 

“Years ago, I could probably see Krypton from here too.” I said.

 

We stared at each other again. Mon El and I leaned in to one another and kissed. I placed my hand and the back of his neck and he placed his hand on my waist. We pulled away from the kiss, smiling at each other.

“And near the moon, is Jupiter. Its the brightest one you can see.”

 

I looked up and sure enough, there it was.

 

“I am pretty sure Venus is the brightest planet you can see. It always is.” I argued, testing him.

 

“Well, not tonight.” 

 

“Yes, I can see it.” 

 

“Oh, really?” He said, smiling.

 

“Yes.” I said.

 

Soon, we got up from the grass and walked through the field, holding hands. He stared up at the sky and said, “They sure are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.” 

 

I smiled, blushing. “Thank you.”

 

We stood there, staring up at the sky, and in a minute, left. He stopped in the middle of the field and cupped my cheeks. “Every moment we spend together, I fall more and more in love with you.”

 

I smiled. We leaned in and kissed each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to feel more of him. With fervor, we continued kissing, until I had to take a breath. We both smiled at each other and walked on. 

 

“When you’re not fighting crime or attacking evil aliens, we should do this again.” 

 

“We should.”

 

“And as nice as it is to attack evil aliens, l like spending time with you more.” 

 

He smiled, the moonlight shining down upon him.

 

“Want to do something fun?” I asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

I put my hands around his back and scooped him up off the ground, flying up into the air. Soon, we could see the myriad of city lights below us, lighting up our view. He grinned as we flew.

 

“This is awesome.” He said.

 

“It is.” 

 

And you get to do this everyday?” He questioned.

 

I smiled.

 

Quiet passed between the both of us as I flew above the city, but then he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“You can see CatCo from here.”

 

“Yes, you can.” 

 

We both looked down at the building where I worked and stared at it.

 

“She certainly makes her business noticeable.”

 

“Yes, she does.” I said, smiling. 

 

Another moment of silence passed between us before anyone spoke. 

 

“I think this has been the best night I have had in awhile.” He said. ****

 

I awoke from my wonderful dream, feeling sad that it wasn’t real. I looked at the clock. It was midnight. Great, now I feel all melancholy. I got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen, wanting something to eat. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I opened the fridge. I had a vast assortment of cheese in a compartment and berries in another. There was some yogurt, but I wasn’t in the mood for that. I chose the cheese. 

 

I unwrapped the cheese and turned on my phone. Mmmmm....the cheese smelled delicious. I immediately began eating it. It tasted wonderful. I turned on my phone and headed over to facebook. As soon as I logged on, I saw pictures of Winn and Lyra. They looked incontestably happy. Both of them were smiling and looking at each other, both completely in love. 

 

Although, I was extremely happy for them both I couldn't look at their pictures anymore.

 

I turned off my phone and returned to the cheese. At least cheese was able to help me. How pathetic. Cheese helping me to assuage my problems. At least it was something. Soon, I headed off to bed. I didn't want to fall into a deep slumber though. I didn't even want to close my eyes. I didn't know why, I just wasn't partial to sleeping right now. I tossed and I turned over and over again, until my eyes finally closed. 

\--------

The morning sun shone through the windows and I turned to my side. I just wanted to sleep forever. However, I had things that had to be taken care of, even if I did miss him terribly. Quite terribly. I rolled out of bed, rubbing my eyes. I was tremendously tired. I had didn't sleep much last night. Ow. My back.

 

I threw off my clothes and walked over to my cabinet. I sifted through my clothes and tried to find something that would make me look presentable. I found a pink blouse and navy blue jeans, trying to ignore the pain in my back. Ow. 

 

It was a struggle to put my clothes on because of my back, but somehow I managed. 

 

I compiled a list a couple of days ago of what I needed to do. It consisted of simple chores and cleaning tasks. It was a Sunday, so I had the time to do the latter. Hopefully, no aliens would be wreaking havoc in town today. A knock on my door turned my attention away from my thoughts. 

 

I walked to the door and peered through the hole. It was Alex. 

 

I opened the door. "Hey."

 

"Hello." 

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me this morning." 

 

Ugh. I really didn't want to go out this morning. 

 

"I don't know, Alex. I didn't really want to-

 

"C'mon, you've got to get out of the house."

 

It was hard to disagree with her. “Fine.”

 

\----------  
We arrived at a posh little cafe on the east side of the city. The walls were adorned with vintage posters of movie stars and celebrities. The place had beautiful marble counters and stools with seats made from suede. We were soon seated at a booth by the window.

 

A vermillion menu was brought to us and I was surprised to see an abundance of food listed. There was a plethora of option to choose from. They had everything from stuffed french toast, to strawberry and blueberry pancakes and hashbrowns. Everything looked delicious. I opted for the stuffed french toast instead of my initial choice, the hashbrowns.

 

Hashbrowns would be too greasy. 

 

“What are you getting?” Alex asked me.

 

“The stuffed french toast.” 

 

"Ah, Maggie loves that."

 

I nodded. 

 

"How are you two?"

 

She smiled. "We are really good."

 

Those two fit together like two peas in a pod. They are really good together. They make each other happy and love each other irrevocably. Maggie and Alex were always in synchronization with one another, the love they shared between the two of them was unparalleled. I had never seen a couple like them before.

 

When the waitress came we gave our orders. Alex was having strawberry pancakes. 

 

Various chatter and banter could be heard amongst the clamor of dishes. Everyone in the restaurant seemed content, even me.

 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stirred her ice cold water with her straw, then opened her mouth to speak. “How are you?”

 

I nodded. “I am good.” For the first time in a couple of days, she could trust that my words were true. As of right now, I am relatively okay. I am not perseverating about Mon El, which is very nice. 

 

The perpetual din of the restaurant sounds carried on, sometimes distracting me from conversing with Alex. Impatiently we both waited for our food. Being as hungry as I was, the wait seemed interminable.

 

“How’s everything at the DEO?” I hadn’t been down to the department in a couple of days and wanted to check in on the welfare of everyone.

 

She nodded. 

 

“Everything is good. One of the aliens escaped the other day, but we managed to get him.”

 

She explained to me that a hideous alien had managed to break out from his glass cell and elude his captors, creating quite a ruckus at the department. Fortunately, they were able to contain him and bring him back to where he belonged. I was glad to hear that no one was seriously injured. 

 

“How are you feeling since yesterday?” 

 

“I am still sore.” My back still ached, thanks to the alien, but I should be healed in no time.

 

We continued to talk while waiting and in about twenty minutes, our food came. The waitress placed the food in front of us and we dug in. The french toast was absolutely delicious. 

 

It seemed like Alex was enjoying her food as well. 

“How is your food?” 

 

She nodded. “Good.”

 

The din of the restaurant quieted down for a moment, but then started up again. I took another bite of my french toast and swallowed. Mmmmmm…Absolutely delicious. I imagined Mon El next to me and inadvertently smiled at him.

 

“What are smiling at?” 

 

Oh, you know, just my imaginary boyfriend, just a figment of my mind. “Oh, nothing.” 

She raised her eyebrows, obviously confused. If I was someone else sitting across from me, I wouldn’t have been able to contemplate why I was smiling at nothing. I can’t even comprehend why I am smiling at a person that clearly isn’t here. Quite blatantly, I allowed myself to appear happy about a person I love who is just in my imagination. How stupid of me. I shook my head. Ow. The more I moved, the more I became aware of the soreness in my back.

 

“What are you up to today?” She said as she swallowed her strawberry some of her pancakes.

 

“Chores.” 

 

I cringed. My back was killing me. Luckily, she didn’t notice.

 

“Sounds fun.”

 

I nodded.

 

“You?” 

 

“I have a date with Maggie.” She said, smiling.

She was practically glowing. I was very happy for her, but it made me yearn for Mon El even more. 

 

I cringed again and she became concerned. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing, I am fine.” 

 

Breakfast was going so smoothly and we were having such a lovely time, I didn’t want to burden her. It would be a burden after all. She has always been the one that has catered to my needs and she shouldn’t have to.

 

“It’s your back, isn’t it? I forgot all about it.”

 

“I am fine, really.” I insisted. 

 

I took a bite out of my french toast and she looked at me unsurely. I don’t think she believed me.

 

“Good job fighting that alien the other day, by the way.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

My phone vibrated and I glanced at it. It was a text from Lena, asking me how I was doing. I would have to answer it later.

 

“Thank you.” I said, swallowing another bite of my french toast.

 

I watched a happy couple go by, holding hands. It made me sad to see them, but I’d have to get used to seeing people in love. That could have been him and I, I thought. 

 

Soon, she finished her pancakes and soon I finished my french toast. She took me home and tended to my back, like I knew she would. 

 

“There.” She said, placing the ice pack behind my back. It hurt so much. Ow. 

 

“Do you want me to stay here with you?”

 

I could use some company, so I concluded that it would be nice if she stayed here. She brought out a game of checkers and I figured she wanted to play. Alex glanced at me while she got out the game. Alex and I set aside a stack of checkers and laid the rest on the board. I chose red while she chose the black piece. As she made her first move, I asked her, “What are you and Maggie going to do on your date?” Usually I didn’t inquire about such things, but I was curious. 

 

“Probably watch a movie.” 

 

I was genuinely happy for her. It has been decades since she has dated anyone and I believe the first time she has ever really loved anybody. I pondered how to make my move and decided I would move diagonally across the board. Alex smiled and jumped my piece. I knew that was the wrong choice for me to make. 

 

“Its good to see you are doing well today. I know things have been rough for you lately.” She said. 

 

I smiled. She was right. I am glad that I am doing alright today and things have been hard for me lately, clearly. Clearly I am drowning in all my woes about Mon El. It’s hard to handle losing someone you love deeply. 

 

As she moved her checker across the board, she said, “Just keep on hanging in there.”

 

I nodded. I wasn’t sure If I could though, but I would try. I would have to try. There really isn’t any other choice, is there?

 

“How is your back?” 

 

Now, that she mentioned it, I realized that it didn’t hurt as much.

 

“It’s better, thanks.”

 

My phone rang, interrupting our game. I wanted to ignore it, but when I saw who it was I just couldn’t. “I am sorry, its Lena.”

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

I answered, getting up and walking towards the counter. “Hey, Lena.” 

 

“Hello, stranger.” She said, jokingly. 

 

How are you?” 

 

“I am good.” For the moment, at least. I wouldn’t tell her that I was just okay though. She didn’t need to know that or deal with any of my problems.

 

“I know it’s short notice, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight.” 

 

I didn’t even take a second to think about it. “That would be nice.”

 

“Alright, great. How does seven sound? I’ll pick you up.” 

 

After all this moping around, it sounded great. “Sounds good.” 

 

“Alright, see you then.” 

 

Oh, wait, I forgot, can I come over and give you something?”

 

“Sure.” I said. I wonder what she had to give me. 

 

She let me know she would be over soon and Alex and I continued playing. Soon, she had to leave too though. I was drinking a glass of orange juice when I heard Lena knock on the door. Glad she was here, I immediately went to the door and opened it. 

“Hello.” 

“Hi.” I said smiling. 

 

I offered to take her black trench coat and place it on the hook. Really, I was obliged to. There was no need for her to hold on to it. When I did, she reached into her coat and pulse out a black box. Both of us sat down at the table and she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace made out of lovely emerald jewels. “This is from Mike. I came by CatCo one day and I saw him putting it in a box. For some reason, he wanted me to keep it.” 

 

My heart beat painfully inside my chest, so, so painfully. My breathing faltered for a moment, then I spoke. 

 

“Oh.” That was all I could say. I couldn’t even enunciate any more words without feeling like I was going to cry.

 

“Are you alright?” She asked. No, no, I was not alright. I didn’t dare let her know that though. That would be a conversation I wouldn’t want to have. If only I could build a better facade, then people wouldn’t ask me questions. That wasn’t the case though. I would have to work on that.

 

“Yes.” I said, lying. 

 

“Kara, I know when you are lying.” She said. 

I didn’t know what to say. 

 

What is wrong?”

 

“Mike and I are no longer together.” I loathed saying those words. I absolutely loathed it. 

 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

Why? Why would I want to talk about it? Talking about it creates this rut deep inside of me so big I can barely breathe. I can hardly breathe now. 

 

“I…I don’t know. I didn’t want to talk about it.”

 

She could see the tears welling in my eyes and reached out her arm to hug me. I didn’t want to be hugged though. I didn’t want any form of physical contact. I didn’t know why, but I just didn’t. What I wanted was, to be alone.

 

“Do you think we can talk about this at dinner? I need to be alone.” Whenever I needed to be alone, I never really uttered the proper words to tell someone about the matter, so this was a first.

 

“Of course.” 

 

With that, she exited my apartment and left me alone with the emerald necklace. I held it in my hands, knowing that he had touched it. I held it close, bringing it to my chest. Tears fell down my face and I felt my heart swell inside my chest. This was too much. I had to put the necklace down and hide it away forever. 

 

So I did. But not somewhere where I wouldn’t find it. I would want to find it someday. It just ruptured every part of my heart to look at it now. 

 

Some cleaning would distract me. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I headed over to the broom closet. The floor definitely would benefit from a good sweep. Yes, that’s what I would do. Do chores in order to fixate my attention on something else. Also, it was on my list of things to do, so I was required to clean anyway.

————————-

I found that sweeping was a good way to annihilate my thoughts about Mon El, but only for a couple of minutes. So I cleaned some more. I cleaned and I cleaned and I cleaned until I realized it was almost time for me Lena to pick me up. I scrambled to my closet and quickly threw something cute on. I would only bother with a little makeup.

 

Soon, there was a knock at the door and I went to the door. I opened it, and with my purse in my hand, we headed out the door.

 

“I was thinking we could go to The Spice Den.”

 

The Spice Den, I heard is quite lavish and fancy. I’ve never been there before, so I wouldn’t know, but people do talk around here.

 

“That sounds good.” 

 

When we arrived at the car, she began asking me about what happened with “Mike” and I.

 

“I thought you two were okay.”

 

Quickly, I had to come up with an excuse as to why we weren’t together. 

 

“We were, but he had to leave town.”

 

“Well, I am really sorry to hear that.” 

 

I nodded.

In my head, I was pleading with her, begging her, to cease the conversation. Luckily, she only talked about the heart wrenching subject for a couple of minutes and then dropped it entirely. Maybe she could tell it was too painful to talk about. 

 

Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn’t ever have to talk about it again. The rest of the drive to the restaurant was filled with chatter I didn’t want to have. Is silence too much to ask for? I tried my best to put on that facade I told myself about today, but it didn’t work. 

 

“Hey, it will be okay. Maybe not now, but it will be eventually.” She said, as we got out of the car.

 

Her words sufficed. At least she mentioned that it would be okay eventually. At least she didn’t say it was going to be okay. I get the feeling not many people want to hear that when they know it won’t be. Eventually, of course it will be, but not right now. 

We walked inside the extravagant restaurant and waited to be seated. The walls were painted maroon and the carpet was a light pink. Illustrious works of art lined the walls, making a nice addition to the place. A gaudy, silver chandelier hung up on the ceiling, its crystals shining. The tan wood tables had cobalt placemats and velvet backed chairs. The place was packed. Everyone in the city, it seemed wanted to eat here tonight.

 

Soon we were seated next to an odious piece of art. In the picture, there was a haggard man in his trousers with a horrifying chagrin on his face. Sheep were in front of him and in the background, loud colors made up a farm. Lena and I tried our best to ignore the piece of art. I cannot comprehend why anyone would have this picture on the wall. It wasn’t even a famous piece and was horrible to look at.

 

My eyes roamed around the menu, looking at my options, which there were a lot of. Quite frankly, nothing besides the Cod medallions looked appetizing. For such an extravagant restaurant, nothing seemed palatable to me. 

 

A frown fell across Lena’s face and I wondered why. “I have to say, this menu is quite disappointing.” She said, as if she read my mind.

 

“I was just thinking the same thing.” I said.

 

“You would expect for a restaurant such as this to have better options.” She commented.

 

I nodded. 

 

“I guess, I’ll be getting the Steak, since that is the only thing appetizing on this menu.” Lena said.

 

“I am getting the Cod medallions.” 

 

“Good choice. That was about the only other thing that looked good.”

 

We sat in silence for a moment while we waited for the waitress to come and take our drink orders. Since, there were a throng of people, the wait for her to come seemed like an eternity. 

 

I chose a blueberry and lemon martini, while Lena chose the Bloody Mary. 

 

“Are you feeling any better?” She questioned as the waitress left. 

 

I nodded. 

 

“A little.” 

 

“A little is better than not at all.” She said. True, that is true. As cheesy as this sounds, as I looked into her eyes, something told me that things would eventually be okay. Not right now, of course, but eventually.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara remembers more moments with Mon El and herself.

This is a bit short, but here it is, the last chapter.

 

I stood in the cafe wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, ready to take Ms. Grant's order. A barista with strong, taut cheekbones and a black apron appeared with the coffee. I took the coffee and made my way through the mass of people. It was a chilly, windy day in the city, but I wouldn't be outside for long. I had a feeling it would be another insignificant day at the office. I had no other viable plan, but to work. Besides, I don't mind working at Catco, even if the tasks I do for her are not monumental at all. I am Supergirl though, so that definitely counts for something. I headed into the building and made my way towards the elevator. The days of seeing Winn cross my path here were gone, now that he works at the DEO. I am happy for him and all, but it gets lonely at the office without him there. I do have James though, but I still feel alone. I hit the button for the top on the elevator and waited patiently. Sometimes the elevator takes a bit long when coming to the bottom to take me up. 

Soon, it was here, and I saw none other, then James. 

 

"Hello, Kara." 

 

"Hi, James. What are you doing here at this hour? Aren't you usually here earlier?"

 

"I am, but I ran late this morning.” He said, catching his breath. 

I kept my mouth zipped, but I knew Cat would not be happy. She expects things to be done promptly and things cannot be done that way if you are not here on time. Ms. Grant runs a rigid, strict schedule. We arrived at our floor shortly and I headed to my desk, thinking about Mon El. This place just didn't feel the same without him. I reminisced about the time he brought me food. It was so sweet of him. I sat down at my desk and thought about the moment.

 

*** It had been a long day at work full of relentless orders from Cat. Although, she expected the same thing from most of her workers, she now was usually a bit laid back with me. Not today, however. These were not minute tasks either. She was far more snippy than usual. First, I had to go and retrieve another order of coffee for her, even though I had ordered her coffee once already , since the order was wrong. Second, I had to scrutinize her email and discard all the scam emails. Third, I had to place her order for lunch prior to when she deems it time to eat, so I had to run downstairs, yet again. She did not waver in her demands after that. When I was through placing her order for lunch, she allowed me to take a fifteen minute break before hassling me again. During the break, I had to ward off an evil alien who was going on a rampage by the docks. After the break, she wanted me to put her void checks through the shredder. I didn’t see why she couldn’t just do that herself. I found myself getting quite vexed with her this today. Finally, I caved, ceased what I was doing and asked her if there was a problem. She replied rudely, “No.”

 

I didn’t want to pry any further, but I had to see what the problem was. Maybe she just needs to vent. 

 

“I am sorry, Kara, I got in a fight with my son this morning.”

 

Again, I didn’t want to be invasive and pry into into her affairs, but this seemed to really be bothering her, considering her attitude today. “If you, don’t mind me, asking, what was it about?” 

 

“Oh, he is dating this annoying vixen and I don’t like her at all. I told him what I thought of her and he got angry.” This was the first time I heard her use the word vixen before.

 

“Well, I am sorry to hear that.” I said apologetically.

 

I started to ponder what else to say to her. Advice is always helpful. I told her to give the girl a chance, because maybe she isn’t that bad. She actually seemed to listen intently to the idea and didn’t shrug it off, which was unusual of her. If the advice was from anyone else, she would be impervious to it, and not really respond. I was different though. After talking with her, she allowed me to go home. When I reached my apartment, I kicked off my shoes and sprawled out on the couch. I turned on the television and heard news about myself defending the ramparts from the alien. I was entitled a savior by the anchorman, which I am use to most people calling me by now. It never really gets old, but I try my best to stay humble. The doorbell rang and I a slight groan emitted from me. I didn’t want to get up. I would have to get up.

 

I removed myself from the couch and headed to the door. When I opened it, I was more than thrilled to see Mon El, standing there with a bag. 

 

“Hey.” I said. We both leaned in and kissed each other, then pulled away. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“I thought we could have dinner. I’ve brought two pu pu platters.” I smiled. How considerate he is.

 

We sat down and he took the food out of it’s bag, placing it on the table. It smelled delicious.

 

“Mmmmm…its smells so good.”

 

He nodded, taking the food out of the container and getting plates for us both. I offered him some assistance, but he refused it, acting chivalrous. He didn’t just get me food, he helped serve it too. 

 

“How was your day?” 

 

“Long.” I said.

 

The food was ready to eat and I felt like gobbling it all down. I was ravenous. 

 

“Yeah, what happened?” 

 

While, we ate, I discussed with him the details about my exhausting and tedious day, himself agreeing that it did indeed sound very long. I asked him about his day and he said that it was good. It was his day off, so it had to be good. When we were done eating, he invited me to come relax and binge watch some tv. That sounded good to me. First, he got me food, now I get to relax with him after a long day. ****

“Kara?” 

 

Cat took me out of my thoughts, when she said my name.

 

“My coffee?”

 

“Oh, Ms. Grant, I am sorry. I forgot to give it to you.” 

 

“Clearly, or else I would have it by now.” She said, sharply.

 

I really missed her feisty attitude when she was gone from work for so long. I also missed Mon El after thinking about the memory. Fantastic. Probably looking very sad, I handed Ms. Grant her coffee. As she walked off, she had something to say to me.

 

“And Kara? Stop looking so sad.”

 

I tried the best I could to comply with her instructions, but that would be hard. Soon, I was typing away, writing various emails to people Cat wanted to talk to. I didn’t dare gripe, but I don’t see why she couldn’t do this herself.

 

Writing the emails was monotonous. I also couldn’t get my mind off a certain someone, which made concentrating very difficult. After I was done, thankfully, I sat there, feeling sad, until Cat instructed me to come and investigate her computer. She thought it had been tampered with. "Ms. Grant, I don't see anything wrong with your computer." 

 

The internet was acting wonky and she has a bunch of scam emails, but there was nothing else wrong. "Just wait." 

 

All of a sudden the screen flashed and glitches appeared everywhere. "See?" 

"I do see." 

 

"How can I possibly get anything done?" She said, frustrated.

 

With all the thoughts about Mon El in my head, I couldn't possibly contemplate what to do. Also, I had zero experience with computers. It would have been so simple if Winn was here. He made everything about computers seem easy. I had one of the tech guys come in here to if the problem could be fixed. As it turned out her computer was hacked, which sent Cat into a spiteful rage. Note: do not ever mess with Ms. Grant. It was declared that she could not use her computer today until the problem had been fixed, which left Cat with nothing much to do, except boss her assistants around. The tech guy said he would fix the situation as soon as possible. She had a meeting to attend to and wanted me to sit in on it. I walked with her to the shabby room where the meeting was held. Luckily, the meeting would keep her occupied until her computer issues were solved. The glass windows overlooked the bustling city with its big skyscrapers and passing cars. I stared for a moment, looking down. When people began piling into the room, I took my seat. On the agenda for the meeting was to discuss the company’s surplus and stock, and this week’s editorials. 

 

“Our monthly wages have gone up this month, but that is not good enough for me. The income needs to be more substantial.”

 

Everyone in the room pitched in ideas about how to thwart this problem. Some ideas, such as “more advertisements for the company on tv” didn’t seem viable to Cat. I tried to think of some ideas myself, but just ended up getting lost in my thoughts.

 

***Mon El and I were at the scene of a bank heist. The gnarly robbers were running away, trying to be evasive. Mon El ran after them, while I flew towards them. He began throwing punches at the two. A lone twig hung from a branch of a tree and I dropped it down below, it falling on one of the villains. Upon impact, he immediately fell to the ground. He seemed unconscious, but however, he was able to revive himself. He was probably an alien. Mon El and I were now side by side trying to avenge the criminals. In order to thwart their actions, I kicked one of them in the groin and threw a punch at his face. He stumbled, back but was able to regain his balance. Mon El did a roundhouse kick to one of the guys gut and the robber reciprocated the action, and wielded a knife at us, while Mon El fell to the ground. I helped him up off the ground and soon, he was back to punching again. The knife slashed through Mon El’s shirt, causing him to let out a groan. He collapsed to the ground. More than aware of Mon El’s wound, I shot out my icy breath as soon as the police arrived. Their hands became frozen and they were unable to move. I shot up into the air with Mon El in my arms. He had been weakened and I was trying my hardest to fly fast to the DEO. When I reached the place where Alex works, Alex and my superiors were let known about his condition. They quickly brought him into the medical ward at the facility, allowing him to be tended to. 

 

I stood by him and watched as Alex stitched his wound. This would hurt. A maximum amount of pain was about to be inflicted upon him. Alex didn’t even once consider cauterization, although Mon El questioned if the method needed to be used. It was a type of method the DEO rarely used. He groaned in agony, afflicted with pain. It hurt even to watch. I held his hand as Alex took care of the gash, which I hope comforted him. I think it did. He cringed and winced as each stitch was threaded through his wounded flesh. It was quite a deep gash, so he would need many stitches. When the gash was sutured and bandaged he laid there. 

“You okay?” I asked. 

He nodded.

 

“Good job today.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

I was very, very proud of him.

 

“You too.” He said.

I leaned in and kissed him and he happily kissed me back. I sat there with him awhile, letting him recuperate. “We make a good team.” He said.

 

“I agree.” ***

 

“Kara?”

 

I was taken out of my thoughts when Cat called my name. “What do you think?”

“Of what?” I asked. I had no clue what was going on. 

 

“The idea?” 

 

“I am sorry, but…

 

“You weren’t paying any attention at all, were you?” She asked.

 

A chagrin came across my face and I shook my head. I have seriously got to fix my repose. 

“Well, pay attention. Or I am afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.” She said, chastising me.

This time, I paid attention. Cat went into great length and about what the editorial pieces should be about. One of the pieces, we as a group, concluded, should be about the recent alien attacks on the city. Cat put me in charge of writing the piece, which I was quite happy about. The composition was to be due in four days,which I could easily do. The other workers were quite traumatized by this decision. I could see the pain etched onto their faces, as Cat told them the news. 

 

After the meeting, I was allowed to take a break, during which I did not know what to do, besides eat lunch. James offered to take me to lunch and I agreed, knowing we needed to spend some time together. We met at the cafe and started catching up with each other, talking about what was going on in both of our lives. Mine? Nothing. Nothing was going on, other than being Supergirl.

 

“Really? There isn’t any going on in your life?”

I shook my head. “Nope.”

 

He nodded his head. Of course, I could have lead him into a detailed discussion about how much I yearned for Mon El, but that wouldn’t have been of interest to him. I wasn’t inclined to discuss the subject anyway. When the menu arrived, I concluded that I didn’t even need to look. I usually got the same three things. Honey ham with brie on rye bread, the broccoli cheddar soup, or the turkey sandwich with aioli and pepper jack cheese. All were satisfactory choices. 

 

“What are you getting this time?” 

 

“The honey ham with brie.” I said.

 

“Ah.”

 

You?” 

 

“I’ll be getting the broccoli cheddar soup.” 

 

“Ah, one of my favorites.”

 

There was a moment of silence before we spoke again. “So, how is Guardian doing?” I whispered.

 

“He is doing very well. Fighting crime as usual.”

I smiled. 

 

“How is Supergirl?” He whispered.

 

“She is doing well.” I answered, lying.

 

Our food soon came and I was very much looking forward to eating it. As soon as I bit in, I tasted the wonderful concoction of brie and tender meat. It was delicious. “Good to hear.” He said.

 

I stared at the graffiti written on the wall. Purposely, the wall had been spray painted with neon words. It fit well with the interior of the cafe. As I looked back at him, it seemed like there was something he wanted to ask me.

 

“What is it?” 

 

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

We continued to eat our lunch, talking about our life. For him too, not much excitement has been occurring. I wonder if life lately for him had been filled with tempestuous emotions too. It didn’t seem so. Everyone else seemed genuinely happy, but me. 

 

Is something wrong?” 

 

I decided I would tell him. I might as well. “Everyone seems happy, but me.” 

 

He frowned. “Kara, I know you are having a rough time right now, but there are other people who are probably going through the same thing.” He said, trying to console me.

He was most likely right. As I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich, a horrifying scream ripped through the air. I whipped my head around and saw a woman running down the side walk, looking perturbed. Immediately, I rushed outside and saw her chasing after a baby carriage that was charging down the steep street. James also came outside to see what all the commotion was about. With haste, I turned into an alleyway and threw my top off, whooshing into the air at a ludicrous speed. I saw Cat walking down the sidewalk as I headed towards the baby. The carriage was moving towards a busy, street. I had to be quick. It is paramount that I save this baby. I swooped down below and headed towards the stroller, the mother crying out in clear, unmitigated panic. I was so, so close to the baby. I only had about a minute to spare before the stroller went into the street. I picked up my speed and reached out my hands, stopping the carriage just in time. The woman ran towards me, giving me a grin. 

 

“Thank you so much. You saved my baby.”

 

“You’re welcome.” 

Everyone that was around me cheered ceremoniously and clapped. I felt so loved. Surely, this would be on the news. James was near me, smiling. Cat was watching from afar, also smiling. As I walked off, James was waiting for me with my shirt and pants, leading me away so I could put my clothes back on. When I was done, we both headed back to the restaurant and we both finished our meals. He congratulated me on my success with the baby as we received the check. Soon, it was time to head back to the office. This was nice, though, having lunch with him. When we both arrived at the office, we found that it was empty because everyone else was on their lunch break. Shortly, Cat walked by me and said, “Good job, Supergirl.”

My eyes widened and I just stood there, taken aback. What? She knows? Quickly, I followed her, wanting to get to the bottom of this. “Cat?”

 

“Yes.” She said, turning around.

 

“You know?”

 

“Oh, Kara, I’ve known ever since that fight with Livewire.” 

 

I smiled. During the fight, Kara had pretty much evaporated, leaving Cat alone, while Supergirl appeared out of nowhere. It was blatantly obvious that Supergirl was me. 

 

“I see.” 

 

“You go on home now, you deserve a break.” She said. I was taken aback by her statement. Her behavior was totally uncanny. As I headed out to go home, I was still bewildered by Cat knowing. When I passed by an art piece, it reminded me of the time Mon El and I went to the art museum together. 

 

*** Mon El decided to take me to the art museum in the city. In front of us were some of the most illustrious and also not so well known works of art. We stared at Van Gogh’s Starry Night, taken aback by the beauty. I am quite fond of the piece. The mixture of warm blues, and yellows is so aesthetically pleasing. The picture represents the vastness of the cosmos. 

 

“I’ve always loved this piece.” He said, wrapping his arm around me. I love the way it feels when he touches me.

 

“Me too.” 

 

Next to Starry Night, was another one of his paintings, entitled The Night Cafe. The scene in the picture depicted a dreary cafe with not many people in it. Mon El and I discussed the symbolism and came to the conclusion that the bright colors painted were used to portray an atmosphere that was not at all innocuous; terrible rather. Mon El and I admired the painting for awhile and then moved onto the next one, which was Paul Cezanne’s, The Basket of Apples. Neither of us could figure out the symbolism in the picture, which showed two baskets of fruit, a wine bottle, some bread and a white table cloth. Both of us found the painting to be quite bland and boring.

 

“Well, that was boring.” 

“Yes, it was.” I said.

 

The next piece was done by a French artist, Henri Rousseau. It was called The Sleeping Gypsy. It was much like the other two, not teeming with life in any way. In the picture, a lion is standing over and sniffing a sleeping gypsy. The lion nearly looks like a stuffed animal. In the background, are the wavy sand dunes of the desert and a pale moon shines up in the dark blue sky. The picture was beautiful. Mon El and I both had a hard time comprehending what the symbolism could denote in the piece of art. We were both very confused.

 

“I really can’t figure this one out.”

 

“Neither can I.” I said.

 

Mon El looked at me, saying, 

 

“I have heard that Rousseau was an untrained painter.” 

 

“Yes, that is true.” As hard at it was to fathom, it was indeed true. We had already looked around in the room we were in, so we headed into the next foyer. In this section, we found out, were mostly paintings of the Baroque era. Mon El and I stood in front of a painting by an artist known as Caravaggio, named after the Italian town. His style of painting had a tremendous influence in Europe. The piece we stared at is called, Conversion of St. Paul. Now, neither of us were religious or spiritual in any way, shape or form, but we could still admire the painting. The art, which was painted in chiaroscuro denotes St. Paul, prostrate on the ground, with his hands up in front of a horse. It appears as if their has been some sort of stable accident. The dark shades and foreboding undertones of color in the artwork represent the emotion felt in the picture, I believe. 

 

“Very dark picture.” He noted.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

His use of dark settings surrounding the occupants, was known as tenebrism, coming from the Italian word tenebroso. Sometimes it was hard to concentrate on the art because all I wanted to do was stare at Mon El.To the left, was another painting by Caravaggio, called Calling Of Saint Matthew. The setting in the picture was commonplace for the the artist. The picture depicted a mundane street scene, with a cloaked, enigmatic, figure in the background. Next to the cloaked figure, is, who Mon El and I both assumed to be Jesus, because there is a halo above his head. In the picture, the Lord is summoning someone who is sitting at a table with others.

 

Mon El and I both liked the piece of art very much. I really enjoyed being here with him. It was such a nice way to spend the day. We progressed to other parts of the museum, coming across paintings from the Renaissance and Reformation era, the French Rococo period and many others paintings from different time eras. When we were done, we exited the building, both satisfied and content. 

 

“I had a good time with you in there.”

 

“I did too.”

 

I didn’t know you were so fond of art.” I said.

 

“Well, now you know.” ***

 

 

The rest of the day went by with nothing monumental happening. I watched some tv and baked some cookies. That was about it. My phone rang and I picked it up. It was Alex. “You need to come to the DEO as soon as possible.”

 

I quickly tore off my clothing and flew out the window, flying off into the clouds. I could see the bustling city below with it’s lofty skyscrapers pointing towards the sky. The city really was beautiful from up here. When I arrived at the DEO, everyone seemed to be quite distressed.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“A oval object was seen orbiting through earth. It has landed in the middle of the desert, near here.”

 

“Where did it land exactly?” I said.

 

J’onn pinpointed the location and before they could say anything, I was off. The dunes of the desert were beneath me and the sand glistened in the sun, nearly blinding me. Sweat dripped down my forehead. It was very hot as I flew. The buildings below me appeared as ants as I flew high up into the sky. Soon, something metal shone in the distance, and I sped towards it. The light reflecting off it was so, so bright. When I reached the shining object in the sand, I was surprised to see that it looked like Mon El’s pod. I walked towards it, the blistering, stagnant heat beating down on me. I slowly opened the door to the craft and felt the world around me cease to exist. There, laying in the ship, was Mon El. He was unconscious and wounded.

 

“Mon El!” I cried out.

 

I lifted him up into my arms and headed back to the DEO. My heart was palpitating inside of my chest and I felt like all the oxygen had been ripped from my system. This was too good to be true. 

———————

Upon arriving at the facility, everyone was a bit unnerved. They were all staggered to find me carrying Mon El. Alex, J’onn and Winn, sped rapidly towards me, hurrying him to the medical ward. When we reached the ward, I placed him on a metal gurney. I pulled up his shirt, revealing a laceration on his stomach. There were scratches and cuts on both his arms and he was declared to be severely dehydrated. The deep wound would need to be sutured immediately and he would have to have an oxygen mask placed around him. There are still fragments of lead in the air and I wouldn’t want him to suffer. I paced around the ward, while he was getting stitched up, feeling extremely agitated. I was nervous he wasn’t going to recuperate from this. The situation was very unsettling; seeing the person I love unconscious. I have longing been for the moment where I would lay my eyes upon him again, but I couldn’t have fathomed that it would actually happen. Now, here, he is, laying in front of me, in a debilitated state. I stared at his fragile body, becoming all the more anxious. When the stitches were finished and his arms were cleaned up, I sat by his side, anticipating the moment he would awaken. 

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes. “Kara?” He said, very confused.

 

“Hi.” I said.

 

He sat up and tore off his oxygen mask, kissing me. With fervor, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. This felt so nice, so, so nice. For a second more, we continued to kiss, happy to see each other again. We pulled away, smiling at each other. I expected his breathing to be labored because of the lead in the air, but it was not. 

 

“Hi.” He said, astonished to see me.

 

We both smiled. I was so enamored with him, I didn’t realize that he had taken off his mask. “Put on your oxygen mask.” I said, instructing him.

 

He shook his head. “I don’t need it.” 

 

“There is still lead in the air-

 

“It’s not effecting me. I can breathe fine, for some reason.” 

 

Alex rushed into the room and instructed him to do the same thing.

 

“I don’t need it.” He said, grinning. Alex checked his vitals through a machine and it was announced that his organs were working perfectly. There was no infiltration of any kind. She left the room to go let J’onn know. I grinned wildly, staring at him. We leaned into one another and kissed each other again. Our lips crashed against each other like waves as he held onto my waist. We pulled away from the kiss, smiling at each other.

 

“I don’t know how I got here, but it is so good to see you again.”

 

“It is. I’ve missed you.” 

 

He smiled and I knew everything would be alright again.


End file.
